


Dreams of the Soulless

by Augustus8



Series: Starshard Gems AU [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Steven Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus8/pseuds/Augustus8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the origin of Gems? What do they hide inside those precious stones of theirs? Someone who knows has just arrived, and the past haunts him constantly in his nightmares. Hail to the Necron Empire!</p><p>------<br/>Please read I am an aspiring writer in need of criticism and feedback. For more info check out the series, and please ask questions if you don't understand something, I would love to clarify things.<br/>Also please follow me on tumblr at tehbloodspessangel for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the Soulless

I am Demeru. I am Demeru.  
I can’t forget who I am. I am a proud member of the Necron Empire. I am an unfeeling machine. I am the one who personally supervised the creation of the gemkind, as well as the one who will personally supervise either it’s destruction or its subjugation.  
All gems are rebellious children, who defy the will of those who made them. They belong to us. All of them. They were born from the C'tan. They are the carriers of the C'tan’s evil power. Every single gem must either swear loyalty or be destroyed.  
“….doesn’t being so hateful tire you out, Demeru?”  
No, it doesn’t.  
“Don’t you want to rest? Surely having to hunt down all gemkind must be SOMEWHAT tiring?”  
I am a machine, I do not tire.  
“Oh Demeru, you should treat yourself better than that. What would your brother think? What would your little Pearl think? What would Sev'vyara think?”  
I take out my warscythe, it’s blade of energy humming, and it’s weight steady between both of my skeletal hands. With all of my mechanical strength, I strike out at an enemy who isn’t there. She’s been gone for a long time. After all, I killed her myself. And yet, despite that, I will never be rid of her.  
“Sleep, Demeru”  
I refuse.  
“Sleep, Demeru”  
I will not.  
“Sleep, Demeru”  
I do not wish to.  
“Sleep deeply, Demeru”  
I can’t.  
“SLEEP, Demeru”  
I don’t want to…. See… The nightmares again….

I wake up in a soft field of grass, under a yellow, benevolent sun. The grass tickles my skin, skin I’ve always had. It smells vaguely sweet, and the heat of the sun feels nice and inviting on my body.  
“You shouldn’t sleep on the ground, you know. What would people say if the Silent King’s little brother was an irresponsible lazy brat?”   
My brother comes to my side, and offers me his hand with a playful grin. I chuckle and grab his hand, and lift myself back up.  
“So, just like you then?”  
“Very funny, you little ball of sass. Come quickly, your wife and daughter are waiting for you"  He pulls me by the wrist, tugging me as we walk across the grass.  
"Daddy!" I turn around to see my daughter, Pearl, a fish impaled on her spear. "I caught a fish daddy!”  
“Well done Pearl, and look at how big it is!”  
“I caught it allll by myself!!”  
I crouch down to look her directly in the eyes. She looks so happy, grinning from ear to ear. I give her a soft kiss on the gem in her forehead, and she giggles with delight.  
She grabs my hand and almost drags me across the field. I try my best to keep up with her, and even so I struggle and nearly fall over a couple of times.  
“C'mon daddy, don’t you want to see mommy?”  
“I do, but slow down a little, I’m old!”  
We laugh as we reach the place where Sev'vyara is. Pearl lets go of my hand, and I run at full speed towards my love. Yet something is wrong. As I run towards Sev'vyara, the grass goes limp, and grey, and once I reach her, I notice that her skin is rotted away. I stop dead in my tracks.  
“Who… Who did this. What happened?”

I hear my brother laugh, and I turn around. His eyes are blank, without pupils, his mouth opens and closes as he laughs. I notice that there are strings coming out of him, and look up to see the golden body of The Deceiver.  
“Come, little necrontyr. Come, let us taste that soul and flesh of yours” commands a voice from behind me.  
I turn around, and see the shadowy cloaked figure of Aza'gorod, the Nightbringer, his scythe resting in one hand. He points at me with the other, and rips the flesh from my body.  
I scream in agony, as the process leaves only the truth behind: a skeletal machine, only pretending to live. I grab my warscythe with both hands, and charge at him, the water splashing at my feet as I run.  
Once I reach him, I strike, but she blocks my attack. Pure Diamond looks me in the eye.  
“Damn you, you INFURIATING GEM. I hate YOU. I WILL ERASE YOU, AND I WILL ERASE THE C'TAN!”  
She laughs at me  
“Like a Rose, a C'tan by any other name is still a C'tan. Oh Demeru, don’t you know it’s pointless? You can’t stop me. I’m not even ALIVE for you to stop. I will come back, and you CAN’T stop it”  
I strike at her again, but she splits into four different parts: a pink one, a blue one, a white one, and a yellow one.  
The water level begins to rise, and a part of it forms a large hand, that comes down to strike at me.  
“I’ll save you, Father!”  
Pearl slams into my shoulder, pushing me out of the way, and the hand grabs onto her head. I hear an ALL-too familiar crack  
“No… Why…. No… Pearl…”  
I stretch my hand out to her, but it’s too late. Her body bursts, and her gem shatters. I hear the mocking laughter of witches, and chains of water begin to wrap around me. Pure diamonds parts float in front of my face, the pink diamond glowing brightly as the rest dance around it. She fuses back into herself, and smiles at me.  
“I hope you had fun Demeru, but it’s time to wake up.”  
She pouts  
“I’m going to miss having fun with you”  
“Damn you, I hope it’s AGONIZING when I SHATTER you”  
She grins, and says “goodbye, Demeru”

I wake up on a beach. The waves roll against the sand. I sit up, and ponder the latest in a long series of nightmares.  
Pink Diamond was the most prominent, so she must be close by. I might as well shatter her, she might be the one I hate the least, but I still hate her nonetheless.  
I stand up and look around. I see a gem warp pad, but unfortunately it’s crushed by a rock. I could fix it, but it would lose all the data it had. I look around a little more. There seems to be a lot of broken gem communication pillars. There must have been a communication hub here. Or, rather, there will be a communications hub here.  
“This could be…. Useful”

Hours later, at the residence of the one and only half-gem, the TV started to emit static. Garnet gritted her teeth, nearly growling. She pointed at the TV, which buzzed with static.  
“Pearl, how could you? Do you think this is FUNNY? Is, is fusion just a JOKE to you?”  
“Garnet, I didn’t do it, I swear! I swear it wasn’t me!”


End file.
